1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a turbomachine blade/vane for subsonic conditions with a convex curvature profile contour in the region of the leading edge and over the major part of the suction surface and with a concave curvature profile contour in the region of the pressure surface, the whole of the profile contour exhibiting a continuous curve.
2. Discussion of Background
In the design of the profile of such turbomachine blades/vanes, attention is generally paid to ensuring that the velocity maximum on the suction surface, and the subsequent deceleration which involves losses, are kept as small as possible. The profile contour in the known blades/vanes is generally designed to be either straight or slightly convex in the region of the suction-surface trailing edge. Other known possibilities for reducing the profile loss consist in delaying the laminar/turbulent transition of the suction-surface boundary layer as far as possible by means of appropriate acceleration of the flow. This is based on the fact that a turbulent boundary layer is associated with greater losses than a laminar boundary layer.